doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
José Gilberto Vilchis
|nacimiento = 10 de febrero de 1977 |familiares = Banny Barrero (madre) Banny Vilchis (hermana) Jesús Barrero (tío) Yectli Barrero Palestino (prima) Víctor Covarrubias (primo) Elsy Covarrubias (prima) Elzie Barrero (tía) Víctor Covarrubias Jr. (primo segundo) Santiago Covarrubias (primo segundo) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = El señor de las moscas |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 ( ) |pais = México D.F. Cuernavaca, México |pais_interprete = México D.F. |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = IW_Loki.ogg |demo2 = SpudBTB.ogg |facebook = ppvilchismx |twitter = ppvilchismx |instagram = ppvilchismx }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik thumb|230px|Tributo a Pepe Vilchis. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Pepe Vilchis thumb|230px|right|Logo del actor. thumb|230px thumb|230px thumb|230px|right thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230 px|Entrevista a Pepe durante su visita a Tepic, Nayarit en una convención. thumb|right|230px thumb|230px SSO_Shun_de_Andrómeda.png|Shun de Andrómeda en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, su personaje más emblemático. Loki-AvengersIW.png|Loki en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Neji Hyuga NS.png|Neji Hyuga en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tío Grandpa P.png|Tío Grandpa en la serie homónima, El Tío y Nexo creativo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. DominicMonaghan.jpg|Merry en la saga de El Señor de los Anillos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Flynn_Rider.jpg|Eugene Fitzherbert / Flynn Rider en Enredados por siempre y en Enredados otra vez: La serie, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kristoff.png|Kristoff Bjorgman en la franquicia de Frozen: Una aventura congelada. Kyoya_Tategami.png|Kyoya Tategami en Beyblade: Metal Fury, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Zamas del Futuro Artwork.png|Zamas en Dragon Ball Super. Black_y_zamasu_fusion_merged_zamasu_2_by_naironkr-dampvsy.png|Zamas Fusión también en Dragon Ball Super. Spud.jpg|Spud en Bob el constructor. Mandark.jpg|Cerebro en El laboratorio de Dexter (temps. 3-4). Van_fanel_escaflowne.jpg|Van Fanel en La visión de Escaflowne. Matt_Ishida.gif|Matt Ishida en Digimon 02. Naza.png|Nasa en Soul Hunter. Gundam_Wing_Chang_Wufei.png|Chang Wufei en Gundam Wing y Gundam Wing: El vals interminable. Kaien_shiba_color_by_karuras-d57hzuz.png|Kaien Shiba en Bleach. SMStarsTaikiKou.png|Taiki Kou en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Kogure2.png|Kiminobu Kogure en Slam Dunk (eps. 53-101). Kiyo_Takamine.png|Kiyo Takamine en Zatch Bell. BakuraRyoYamiBakuraYugiho02.png|Bakura Ryō / Yami Bakura (2ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh!. KH Shinjiro Kurama.png|Shinjirō Kurama en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué?. Shoto Todoroki pelicula MHA Dos Héroes.png|Shoto Todoroki en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes. Donnie darko completo.jpg|Donnie Darko (Jake Gyllenhaal) en la película homónima. 10TIHAY_Patrick.png|Patrick Verona en 10 cosas que odio de ti. 6Iwzhgc.jpg|Steve Stifler en la franquicia de American Pie. ComodoGladiador.gif|Cómodo en Gladiador. Charlie Baker.png|Charlie Baker en Más barato por docena y Más barato por docena 2. 16363-26130.gif|John Connor en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas. John Connor Terminator 4.png|El mismo personaje en la versión de Sony de Terminator: La salvación. EEA_Dean_Sampson.png|Dean Sampson en Ella es así. Sean DignamInfiltradosl.jpeg|Sgto. Sean Dignam en Los infiltrados. Daniel Jackson.gif|Daniel Jackson en Rescatando al soldado Ryan. FDR - This means war.jpg|Franklin "FDR" Foster en ¡Esto es guerra!. Alex Hopper.jpg|Tte. Alex Hooper en Battleship: Batalla naval. RF6HanLue.png|Han Lue en la franquicia de Rápidos y furiosos. Johnny_Castle.png|Johnny Castle en el tercer redoblaje de Dirty Dancing. Phil_portada.jpg|Phil Wenneck en la trilogía de ¿Qué pasó ayer?. Dr_James_Wilson.jpg|Dr. James Wilson en Doctor House. Archivo:AndrewGA.png|Dr. Andrew DeLuca en Anatomía según Grey. 274_KND.jpg|Chad Worth Dickson (Número 274) en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Número 9.jpg|Número 9 también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Norm (Phineas and Ferb).png|Norm en Phineas y Ferb. Meap.jpg|Meap también en Phineas y Ferb. I love Rino.png|Rino en El campamento de Lazlo. Jesucristo lpdec.png|Jesús en La pasión de Cristo. A.D-TheBible-Jesús.PNG|Jesús en D.C.: La Biblia continúa. Xander buffy.jpg|Xander (2ª voz) en Buffy, la cazavampiros. Charlie Pace.png|Charlie Pace en Lost. GLEEFinnHudson.png|Finn Hudson en Glee: Buscando la fama. STScotty.jpg|Montgomery Scott en la trilogía moderna de Star Trek. Stefan-Salvatore-tv-male-characters-31446457-2048-1365.jpg|Stefan Salvatore en Diarios de vampiros (temps. 2-7). Kimball_Cho.jpg|Agente Kimball Cho en El mentalista. Jack hodgins.jpg|Jack Hodgins (3ª voz) en Bones. Oberyn-Martell-Profile 2-HD.png|Oberyn Martell en Game of Thrones. American-beauty-bodycopy.jpg|Ricky Fitts en Belleza americana. Velkan-valerius-van-helsing1.jpg|Velkan en Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos. Declan Gormley MIII.jpg|Declan Gormley en Misión: Imposible III. PDVD 0091.jpg|Mitch Roman en Patch Adams. Lancelot.png|Lancelot en Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba. Danny Rivetti Marea Roja.jpg|Suboficial Danny Rivetti en Marea roja. Pequeño arroyo seci.jpg|Pequeño Arroyo en Spirit: El corcel indomable. Rex - TS4R.png|Rex en Toy Story 4 y Forky pregunta. MajorGlory.jpg|Mayor América también en El laboratorio de Dexter (temp. 4). Snake..jpg|Serpiente en Las chicas superpoderosas (temps. 1-4). ButchV2.png|Butch también en Las chicas superpoderosas (temp. 1). Char 32383.jpg|Mitch Mitchelson también en Las chicas superpoderosas (temps. 3-4). Talking Dog.png|Perro parlante también en Las chicas superpoderosas (temps. 2-4). ValHallen.jpg|Val Hallen también en Las chicas superpoderosas. P&FCandaceBadKids.png|Candace (voz grave) también en Phineas y Ferb. Toya.jpg|Toya en Yu Yu Hakusho. Asato Kido.jpg|Asato Kido también en Yu Yu Hakusho. Shigure1.jpg|Shigure también en Yu Yu Hakusho. Ernest Cuore.png|Ernest Cuore en Candidato de la diosa. SMKelvinTaylorr.png|Kelvin Taylor en Sailor Moon R (2ª voz), Sailor Moon S y Sailor Moon SuperS. Joel_Golds.jpg|Joel Goldshmidt VI en Blood+. Zangief.jpg|Alexander Volg Zangief en Espíritu de lucha. Kobashi.png|Kenta Kobashi también en Espíritu de lucha. tumblr_m2yyx3qvn61rq4flzo1_1280.jpg|Sago / Hyper Sago en Shinzo. Datamon.png|Datamon en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Ryo_Akiyama.png|Ryo Akiyama (1ª voz) en Digimon 03. Mizuki.jpg|Mizuki en Naruto. Angelo.jpg|Angelo Aquos en Bakugan. Ren_GI.png|Ren Krawler también en Bakugan. Mousse película 1.png|Mousse en las películas y especiales de Ranma ½. Cham Syndulla - Star Wars Rebels.png|Cham Syndulla en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones y Star Wars Rebels. Tidy-splash-and-bubbles-2.jpeg|Tidy en Splash y Bubbles. Johnny_Worthington_III.png|Johnny Worthington III en Monsters University. Papá_Oso.jpg|Papá Oso en Goldie y Osito. Professor Venomous.png|Profesor Venenoso en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Shadowy Figure.png|Figura Sombría también en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Quan Chi - Mortal Kombat X.png|Quan Chi en Mortal Kombat X. Trevor Belmont (Castlevania).jpg|Trevor Belmont en Castlevania. Mori Ougai (BSD).jpg|Mori Ōgai en Bungō Stray Dogs. GeraltTheWitcher.png|Geralt de Rivia en The Witcher. TommyMerlyn.jpg|Tommy Merlyn en Flecha. Henryringer.png|Henry Butler en Idénticas. Lance Fishman.jpg|Lance en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción. Tommy Oliver (MM).jpg|Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger en la versión remasterizada de Power Rangers. Devon Carter - La casa de Raven.png|Devon Carter en Es tan Raven y La casa de Raven. Phillipamericans.png|Phillip Jennings en The Americans. Mentor Ji.jpg|Mentor Ji en Power Rangers: Samurai. Silencio (SM).jpg|Silencio en Seis manos. Twice H. Pieceman (F-ELE).jpg|Twice H. Pieceman (Cara de muerte) en Fate/Extra Last Encore. VLDAntok.png|Antok en Voltron: El defensor legendario. AjinYuTosaki.png|Yū Tosaki en Ajin: Semihumano. Sikorsky (Baki).png|Sikorsky en Baki. Kyouya Mitsurugi.png|Kyōya Mitsurugi en Konosuba! God’s Blessing on This Wonderful World. SAO Sugou Nobuyuki Oberon.png|Nobuyuki Sugo / Oberon en Sword Art Online. Keizaburo Sawada (KA).jpg|Keizaburō Sawada en Kengan Ashura. Shuin (MU).jpg|Shuin en Magmell ultramarino. DC - Kaimu (Forma humana).jpg|Kaim en Devilman Crybaby. Supervisor Del Bazar (COAIC).jpg|Supervisor del Bazar en Cagaster of an Insect Cage. Tanaka.jpg|Tanaka en One Piece Gold. GreatGrandfather Mirai.png|Bisabuelo en Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana. Kyuta'sFather TBATB.png|Padre de Kyuta/Ren en El niño y la bestia. Alexander.PNG|Alexander Murry en Un viaje en el tiempo. Wallace-BladeR2.png|Niander Wallace en Blade Runner 2049. HP4BartemiusCrouch.png|Barty Crouch Jr. en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego. Charmingcind2015.png|El príncipe azul en En el bosque. JamesConradKONG.png|Capitán James Conrad en Kong: La isla calavera. EscRooMikeNolan.png|Mike Nolan en Escape Room: Sin salida. Diego García.jpg|Diego García en Matar o morir. CalvinUnDesastreDePelicula.jpg|Calvin en Un desastre de película (doblaje de Videomax). Sr_Moody.jpg|Sr. Moody en Judy Moody y un verano que promete. Ministro_-_Yo_los_declaro_marido_y_Larry.jpg|Ministro asiático en Yo los declaro marido y... Larry. Connor_DetroitBecomeHuman.png|Connor en Detroit Become Human. Ken_-_TS3R2.png|Ken en Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii y en los tráilers de Toy Story 3. Federico Frogini.png|Federico en El circo de Jojo. Joe Tenaza - tuff puppy.png|Joe Tenaza en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. HenryArmadillo.jpg|Henry Armadillo en Mi compañero de clase es un mono. Bandicam 2017-01-06 18-01-39-281.jpg|Fernando "Ferny" Toro (Abuelo) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks. TETimScam.png|Tim Scam (1ª voz) en Tres espías sin límite. DonRigbysBrother.png|Don en Un show más. Stewart waldinger pann.png|Stewart Waldinger en Pepper Ann. HaroldButts.png|Harold Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. EMH-BaronZemo.png|Barón Zemo en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. SDS-PanteraNegra.png|Pantera Negra en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. SDS-HombreHormiga.png|Hombre Hormiga en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. 008_DM.png|Danger Mouse en la serie homónima de 2016. Flash - SP1.png|Flash Thompson en El Hombre Araña. SSFrost.png|Frost en Escuadrón suicida. stephen ryan parker eldls-lbdb2.png|Stephen Ryan Parker en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2. Hesh.png|David "Hesh" Walker en Call of Duty: Ghosts. Shinosuke.png|Shinosuke en Inuyasha. Profesorbirchpokemon.png|Profesor Birch en Pokémon Advanced Generation (temp. 7) Subway_Boss_Emmet_anime.jpg|Emmet en Pokémon Best Wishes!. Burter.png|Butter en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Kibito shin Artwork.png|Kibitoshin en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Joaquin.jpg|Joaquín en El libro de la vida. Tezz-volitov-hot-wheels-battle-force-5-19.1.jpg|Tezz Volitov en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Moyo tarzan.png|Moyo en La leyenda de Tarzán. JuniorTCS.png|Cleveland Brown Jr. en Cleveland. Gerente del hotel.jpg|Gerente del hotel también en Phineas y Ferb. Snakeweed.png|Víbora / Víboralga en Tortugas Ninja (2012). MLP-SilverShill1.png|Silver Shill en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Frederick-long-live-the-royals-49.5.jpg|Silver Shill en Larga vida a los Royal. Sunny.png|Sunny en Toriko. CharaImage Simón Grimault.png|Simón Grimault en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug. ESTEBANEOA.jpg|Canciller Esteban en Elena de Avalor. Clampdown-transformers-robots-in-disguise-2015-7.72.jpg|Clampdown en Transformers: Robots In Disguise. Char 42257.jpg|Rozenmann en Bailando con vampiros. Kuraki Fuzuchia.jpg|Kuraki Fuzuchi en Yakumo Tatsu. Ido ID-0.jpg|Ido en ID-0. GLTAS-Razer.jpg|Razer en Linterna Verde: La serie animada. JetVac Academy.png|Jet-Vac en Academia Skylanders. WDHawkbit.png|Hawkbit en La colina de Watership. Zorroep2015.jpg|El Zorro en El principito (2015) (doblaje de Cine). Srprincipeep2015.jpg|El Sr. Príncipe en El principito (2015) (doblaje de Netflix). Pidgeon-toady-storks-15.jpg|Paloma Toady en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron. Screenshot 2018-05-31-20-53-53-1.png|Jefe Johnny Landers en Imaginext. MHCHwr (19).png|Romulus en Monster High. Makucha-the-lion-guard-2.15.jpg|Makucha en La guardia del león. Zorro HVJ.jpg|Michael (Zorro) en Huevos verdes con jamón. JasonNaught.png|Jason Naught en Max Steel (2013). Martinugly.jpg|Martin 1 y Martin 2 en Ugly Americans. Hercules-disneys-house-of-mouse-36.jpg|Hércules en la serie animada de Hércules y El show del ratón. Storkules (2017).jpg|Storkules en Patoaventuras (2017). Kevin niño.jpeg|Kevin en Ben 10 (1ª aparición). Vilgax quemado 2.png|Vilgax en Ben 10 (2016). Bongo.jpg|Bongo, el mono en Animales al ataque. Grayson.png|Grayson en Locos por las nueces. RoryTigre.png|Rory, el tigre de ZooMoo tiene cerebro en el canal ZooMoo. Ryder (AK).jpg|Jack Ryder en Batman: Arkham Knight. ShazamI.png|Shazam en Injustice: Gods Among Us y Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. SaintWalkerLB3.png|Saint Walker tambien en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. BoosterGoldLB3.png|Booster Gold tambien en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Mister-Miracle Lego DC Super-Villains.jpg|Señor Milagro en Lego DC Super-Villains. OrionDCSuperVillains.png|Orion también en Lego DC Super-Villains. LEGO B’dg.jpg|B'Dg también en Lego DC Super-Villains. Skeets-lego-dc-super-villains-9.84.jpg|Skeets también en Lego DC Super-Villains. 25-bradley-cooper.w529.h529.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Bradley Cooper. Rs 634x861-170307031410-634.tom-hiddleston.3717.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Tom Hiddleston. Chrispine.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Chris Pine. Mark_walhberg.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Mark Wahlberg. JoshDuhamel.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Josh Duhamel. Dominic Monaghan 2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Dominic Monaghan. José Gilberto Vilchis (nacido el 10 de febrero de 1977) es un actor de doblaje e intérprete mexicano nacido el 10 de febrero de 1977, hijo de la actriz de doblaje Banny Barrero, sobrino del fallecido actor de doblaje Jesús Barrero y también primo de los también actores de doblaje Víctor Covarrubias y Yectli Barrero Palestino. Es también acreditado como Pepe Vilchis. Es reconocido por papeles como Shun de Andrómeda en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Neji Hyuga de Naruto, Van Fanel en La visión de Escaflowne, Taiki Kou en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Loki en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel (personaje que le valió un premio Auris por la película de Thor) Kiyo en Zatch Bell, Matt Ishida en Digimon 02, Bakura Ryō / Yami Bakura de Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cerebro en El laboratorio de Dexter, Kaien Shiba en Bleach, Kyoya Tategami en Beyblade: Metal Fusion y sus secuelas, Rino en El campamento de Lazlo y Tío Grandpa en la serie animada del mismo nombre. Además también es la voz de Finn Hudson en Glee: buscando la fama, la 2ª voz de Stefan Salvatore en Diarios de vampiros, Donnie Darko en la película del mismo nombre, Phil Wenneck en la trilogía de ¿Qué pasó ayer? y John Connor en Terminator 3 y Terminator: La salvación entre otros. Es voz recurrente de los actores Bradley Cooper y Tom Hiddleston. También trabaja en la estación de radio por la web Digital Media Radio, donde conduce el programa El Compló, Un programa de Hombres... para Mujeres, junto con los también actores Carlos Segundo y Carlos Olizar. Filmografía Películas Mark Wahlberg *Spenser confidencial (2020) - Detective Spenser *Familia al instante (2018) - Pete *Guerra de papás 2 (2017) - Dusty Mayron *Transformers: El último caballero (2017) - Cade Yeager *Día de héroes (2016) - Tommy Saunders (versión CBS Films) *Guerra de papás (2015) - Dusty Mayron *Entourage: La película (2015) - Él mismo *El apostador (2014) - Jim Bennett *Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) - Cade Yeager *Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) - Daniel Lugo *The Fighter (2010) - Micky "Irish" Ward (versión Paramount) *Desde mi cielo (2009) - Jack Salmon *Los infiltrados (2006) - Sgto. Dignam Bradley Cooper *Amigos de armas (2016) - Henry Girard *Joy: El nombre del éxito (2015) - Neil Walker *Bajo el mismo cielo (2015) - Brian Gilcrest *Francotirador (2014) - Chris Kyle *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) - Phil Wenneck *Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Pat Solitano (versión The Weinstein Company) *The Place Beyond the Pines (2012) - Avery Cross *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) - Phil Wenneck *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) - Templeton "Faceman" Peck *Día de los enamorados (2010) - Holden Bristow *¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) - Phil Wenneck *A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Ben Gunders (versión Warner/New Line) Chris Pine *Un viaje en el tiempo - Dr. Alexander "Alex" Murry (2018) *Mujer Maravilla (2017) - Steve Trevor (trailer 1) *Enemigo de todos (2016) - Toby Howard *Horas contadas (2016) - Bernie Webber *Z for Zachariah (2015) - Caleb *En el bosque (2014) - Príncipe de Cenicienta *Así somos (2012) - Sam Harper *¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Franklin "FDR" Foster *Golpe de suerte (2006) - Jake Hardin *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) - Nicholas Deveraux Tom Hiddleston *Avengers: Endgame (2019) - Loki *Avengers: Infinity War (2018) - Loki *Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Loki *Kong: La isla calavera (2017) - Capitán James Conrad *El rascacielos (2015) - Dr. Robert Laing *La cumbre escarlata (2015) - Sir Thomas Sharpe *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Loki *The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Loki *Thor (2011) - Loki Seann William Scott *Mr. Woodcock (2007) - John Farley *El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) - Travis Alfred Walker (versión Universal) *American Pie: La boda (2003) - Steve Stifler *Un plan de locos (2002) - Ben McGewan *American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) - Steve Stifler *American Pie: Tu primera vez (1999) - Steve Stifler Taylor Kitsch *Nueva York sin salida (2019) - Ray Jackson *Un corazón normal (2014) - Bruce Niles *El sobreviviente (2013) - Michael Murphy *Salvajes (2012) - Chon *Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) - Teniente Alex Hopper Simon Pegg *Ready Player One: Comienza el juego (2018) - Ogden "Og" Morrow / El curador *Star Trek: Sin límites (2016) - Scotty *Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Scotty *Paul (2011) - Graeme Willy *Star Trek (2009) - Scotty Paul Rudd *Mudo (2018) - Cactus Bill *The Fundamentals of Caring (2016) - Ben *Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) - Pete *Locura en el paraíso (2012) - George *Nunca podría ser tuya (2007) - Adam Pearl Jon Bernthal *Baby: El aprendiz del crimen (2017) - Griff *El contador (2016) - Brax *El lobo de Wall Street (2013) - Brad *El escritor fantasma (2010) - Rick Ricardelli (doblaje de Movie City) *Las torres gemelas (2006) - Christopher Amoroso Rob Schneider *Shelby (2014) - Shelby *Yo los declaro marido y... Larry (2007) - Ministro asiático *Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2005) - Deuce Bigalow *El hijo del diablo (2000) - Hombre en público *Gigoló por accidente (1999) - Deuce Bigalow Justin Long *Amor a distancia (2010) - Garrett *Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Junior *Duro de matar 4.0 (2007) - Matt Farrell *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Justin *Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) - Brandon Yul Vazquez *La historia real de un falso asesino (2016) - General Javier Ruiz *El infiltrado (2016) - Javier Ospina (versión Broad Green Pictures) *Matar al mensajero (2014) - Danilo Blandón *Capitán Phillips (2013) - Capitán Frank Castellano Jake Gyllenhaal *Animales nocturnos (2016) - Tony Hastings / Edward Sheffield *Soldado anónimo (2005) - Anthony Swofford *Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Jack Twist (versión DVD) *Donnie Darko (2001) - Donnie Darko Domhnall Gleeson *Revenant: El renacido (2015) - Andrew Henry (trailer) *Dredd 3D (2012) - Clan Techie *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - Bill Weasley *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Bill Weasley Sung Kang *Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Han Lue *Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) - Han Lue *Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Han Lue *Asesino ninja (2009) - Hollywood Dominic Monaghan *Soldado de la fortuna (2012) - Tommy Sin *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) - Meriadoc Brandigamo "Merry" *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) - Meriadoc Brandigamo "Merry" *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Meriadoc Brandigamo "Merry" Josh Duhamel *Año nuevo (2011) - Sam *Bajo el mismo techo (2010) - Eric Messer *The Romantics (2010) - Tom *Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) - Tad Hamilton Ashton Kutcher *Ámame o muerete (2010) - Spencer Aimes (3ª versión) *Efectos personales (2009) - Walter *Un seductor irresistible (2009) - Nikki Harper *Bobby (2006) - Fisher Wes Bentley *La tumba de Ligeia (2009) - Jonathan *El Cadillac de Dolan (2009) - Robinson *Sus últimas palabras (2008) - Evan *Belleza americana (1999) - Ricky Fitts Lyriq Bent *El juego del miedo V (2008) - Daniel Rigg (versión de Prime Video) *El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Daniel Rigg (versión de Prime Video) *El juego del miedo III (2006) - Daniel Rigg (redoblaje) *El juego del miedo II (2005) - Daniel Rigg (versión DVD) Heath Ledger *Los hermanos Grimm (2005) - Jacob Grimm (versión TV) *Casanova (2005) - Casanova *Las cuatro plumas (2002) - Harry Feversham *10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) - Patrick Verona Dan Stevens *Lucy in the Sky (2019) - Drew Cola *Una noche en el museo 3 (2014) - Sir Lancelot *Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) - Kenny Kristo Alessandro Nivola *El arte de defenderse (2019) - Sensei *Coco antes de Chanel (2009) - Boy Chapel *Best Laid Plans (1999) - Nick Scott Eastwood *Titanes del Pacífico: La insurrección (2018) - Nate Lambert *El viaje más largo (2015) - Luke Collins *Gran Torino (2008) - Trey Jason Segel *The Discovery (2017) - Will *Los Muppets (2011) - Gary (trailer) *Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) - Horacio Russell Brand *Yo, Dios y Bin Laden (2016) - Dios *La era del rock (2012) - Lonny *Arturo: Millonario irresistible (2011) - Arthur Bach Seth Rogen *Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) - Mac Radner *Buenos vecinos (2014) - Mac Radner *El Avispon Verde (2011) - Britt Reid / Avispón Verde Lee Byung Hun *Mala conducta (2016) - El contador *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Storm Shadow *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Storm Shadow Henry Cavill *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) - Napoleon Solo *El hombre de acero (2013) - Clark Kent / Superman (trailer) *The Cold Light of Day (2012) - Will Shaw (trailer iTunes) Dermot Mulroney *La noche del demonio: Capítulo 3 (2015) - Sean Brenner *Una gran esperanza (2012) - Coronel Scott Boyer *A donde te lleve el día (1992) - King Joaquin Phoenix *Un hombre irracional (2015) - Abe *Camino a la redención (2007) - Ethan Learner *Gladiador (2000) - Cómodo Josh Hartnett *Caballos salvajes (2015) - KC Briggs *El departamento (2004) - Matthew *Aquí en la Tierra (2000) - Jasper Arnold P.J. Byrne *Destino final 5 (2011) - Isaac Palmer *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Kenny Sommerfeld *Una cena para tontos (2010) - Davenport Jonathan Rhys Meyers ' *August Rush: Escucha tu destino (2007) - Louis Connelly (2.ª versión) *Misión imposible 3 (2006) - Declan Gormley *La provocación (2005) - Chris Wilton 'Luke Wilson *Hotel sin salida (2007) - David Fox *Muerte interior (2003) - Bobby Cupid *De ladrón a policía (1999) - Carson Will Smith *Aladdín (2019) - Genio (trailer 1) *Después de la Tierra (2013) - Cypher Raige Justin Theroux *Igualdad ante la ley (2018) - Mel Wulf *La chica del tren (2016) - Tom Watson Pablo Schreiber *El robo perfecto (2018) - Ray Merrimen *13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) - Kris "Tanto" Paronto Max Riemelt *Nunca te vayas (2017) - Andi *Una familia de tres (2012) - Barend Kirchner Matthew Rhys *The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono (2017) - Daniel Ellsberg *En el límite del amor (2008) - Dylan Thomas Barry Pepper *Monster Trucks (2017) - Sheriff Rick *Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) - Daniel Jackson José Zúñiga *La torre oscura (2017) - Dr. Hotchkiss *Cigarros (1995) - Jerry Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Snowden (2016) - Edward Snowden *Hesher (2010) - Hesher Benjamin Walker *En el corazón del mar (2015) - George Pollard *Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) - Abraham Lincoln Finn Wittrock *La gran apuesta (2015) - Jamie Shipley *Preparatoria Halloween (2004) - Cody Ben Chaplin *La Cenicienta (2015) - Padre de Cenicienta (trailer) *Ruleta rusa (2001) - John Buckingham Rupert Graves *Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) - Stirling Rogers *Turcos y Caicos: Worricker (2014) - Stirling Rogers Matthew Goode *El código enigma (2014) - Hugh Alexander (Diamond Films) *Retorno a Brideshead (2008) - Charles Ryder Alan Tudyk *Tell (2014) - Detective Morton *3:10 a Yuma (2007) - Doc Potter (DVD) Ebon Moss-Bachrach *We'll Never Have Paris (2014) - Guillaume *Suburban Girl (2007) - Ethan Eisenberg Ron Livingston *El conjuro (2013) - Roger Perron *La extraña vida de Timothy Green (2012) - Franklin Crudstaff Cuba Gooding Jr. *El mayordomo (2013) - Carter Wilson (versión Diamond Films) *The Way of War (2009) - David Wolf Eddie Murphy *Más de mil palabras (2012) - Jack McCall *Robo en las alturas (2011) - Slide Adam Scott *A toda madre (2012) - Andrew Margolis jr. *Propuesta de año bisiesto (2010) - Jeremy Martin Freeman *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Bilbo Bolsón (trailer) *Dulces sueños (2007) - Gary Shaller Kirk Cameron *A prueba de fuego - Capitán Caleb Holt (2012) *Dejados atrás 2: Comando tribulación - Buck Williams (2002) David Tennant *Noche de miedo (2011) - Peter Vincent *Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - Barty Crouch Jr. Eli Roth *Bastardos sin gloria (2009) - Sargento Donny Donowitz *A prueba de muerte (2007) - Dov (redoblaje) Ross Thomas *Otra ridícula película de baile - Tyler (2009) *American Pie 5: La milla al desnudo - Ryan (2006) Matt Dillon *Nada más que la verdad (2009) - Patton Dubois (2ª versión) *Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) - Jimmy Nick Moran *¡Goool! 3: El juego final (2009) - Nick Ashworth *El mosquetero (2001) - Aramis (versión Universal) Ewan McGregor *The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) - Bob Wilton *Emma (1996) - Frank Churchill Sean Faris *Forever Strong: Honor y carácter (2008) - Rick Penning *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - William Chris O'Donnell *Kit Kittredge: Joven reportera (2008) - Jack Kittredge *Límite vertical (2000) - Peter Garrett Steve Carell *El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) - Evan Baxter (1ª versión) *Dan in Real Life (2007) - Dan (redoblaje) Jon Heder *No tengo madre (2007) - Jeffrey Manus *Como si fuera cierto (2005) - Darryl Rhys Ifans *Canción de Mallorca (2007) - Dickie *Los suplentes (2000) - Nigel Gruff Tom Welling *Más barato por docena 2 (2006) - Charlie Baker *Más barato por docena (2004) - Charlie Baker Matthew Davis *Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Agente Sean Mack *Legalmente rubia (2001) - Warner Huntington Craig Kirkwood *Perseguido (2001) - Mike Martin *Duelo de titanes (2000) - Jerry "Rev" Harris Joshua Jackson *Rumores (2000) - Beau Edson *El aprendiz (1998) - Joey Otros *Mujercitas (2019) - John Brooke (James Norton) *Escape Room: Sin salida (2019) - Mike Nolan (Tyler Labine) *Dumplin (2019) - Lee Wayne (Harold Perrineau) *Matar o morir (2018) - Diego García (Juan Pablo Raba) *Milla 22: El escape (2018) - William Douglas (Carlo Alban) *Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft (2018) - Lu Ren (Daniel Wu) *Benji (2018) - Lyle (Jerod Haynes) *Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) - Bill Murray (Jon Daly) *King Charles III (2017) - William (Oliver Chris) *La Wedding Planner (2017) - Mathias (Nicolas Duvauchelle) *La forma del agua (2017) - John F. Kennedy *El implacable (2017) - Voces adicionales *Dunkerque (2017) - Voces adicionales *Nunca te vayas (2017) - Andi (Max Riemelt) *Crown Heights (2017) - Leon Grant (Amari Cheatom) *Jigsaw: El juego continúa (2017) - Logan Nelson (Matt Passmore) *Blade Runner 2049 (2017) - Niander Wallace (Jared Leto) *Kingsman: El círculo dorado (2017) - Whiskey (Pedro Pascal) *Mío o de nadie (2017) - David Connover (Geoff Stults) *La bella y la bestia (2017) - Voces adicionales *El espacio entre nosotros (2017) - Hermano de Sarah (Colin Egglesfield) *XXx: Reactivado (2017) - Nicky (Nicky Jam) *Toma la 10 (2017) - Jay (Chester Tam) *Falta de ética (2016) - Doug Fields (Glen Powell) *Silencio (2016) - Mokichi (Shin'ya Tsukamoto) *Vivir de noche (2016) - Calvin Bondurant (Clark Gregg) *Popstar: Nunca te detengas (2016) - Conner "Kid Conner" Friel / Conner4Real (Andy Samberg) *Sing Street: Reviviendo los 80 (2016) - Brandon (Jack Reynor) *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) - Tim (Andrew Leeds) *El bebé de Bridget Jones (2016) - Tom (James Callis) *Pasión por las letras (2016) - Thomas Wolfe (Jude Law) *Soldado anónimo 3: El asedio (2016) - Shane Hansen (Tom Ainsley) *XOXO: La fiesta interminable (2016) - Chopper (LaMonica Garrett) *Keanu (2016) - Cheddar (Method Man) *12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) - Dante Bishop (Edwin Hodge) *El conjuro 2 (2016) - Vic Nottingham (Simon Delaney) *Milagros del cielo (2016) - Kevin Beam (Martin Henderson) *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) - Anatoli Kniazev (Callan Mulvey) *Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) - Bradley (Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman) *Un novato en apuros 2 (2016) - Capitán Hernández (Carlos Gómez) *Área 51 (2015) - Ben (Ben Rovner) *Pacto criminal (2015) - William "Billy" Bulger (Benedict Cumberbatch) *La verdad oculta (2015) - Voces adicionales *Puente de espías (2015) - Sr. Michener (David Wilson Barnes) *Straight Outta Compton (2015) - Ice Cube (O'Shea Jackson Jr.) *007: Spectre (2015) - Moreau (Marc Zinga) *Tracers: Al límite (2015) - Miller (Adam Rayner) *Dos locas en fuga (2015) - Lou (Marcus Lyle Brown) *Los 33 (2015) - Luis Urzua "Don Lucho" (Lou Diamond Phillips) *La vida misma (2015) - Joven Alex Carver (Korey Jackson) *Ted 2 (2015) - Jimmy Kimmel *Cercana obsesión (2015) - Garrett Peterson (John Corbett) *Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) - Garriga (Rodrigo Santoro) *El destino de Júpiter (2015) - Vladie Bolotnikov (Kick Gurry) *Camino hacia el terror 6 (2015) - Jackson (Chris Jarvis) *Mientras somos jóvenes (2014) - Dave (Ryan Serhant) *Dios no está muerto (2014) - Marc Shelley (Dean Cain) (2ª versión) *Adultos primerizos (2014) - Paul (Bobby Moynihan) *Cautiva (2014) - Mike (Aaron Poole) *Escobar: Paraíso perdido (2014) - Pablo Escobar (Benicio del Toro) *La peor noche de mi vida (2014) - Gordon (James Marsden) *Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) - Bobby (Mark Duplass) *El justiciero (2014) - Detective Pederson (James Wilcox) *Si decido quedarme (2014) - Henry (Adam Solomonian) *Godzilla (2014) - Jainway (Ty Olsson) *Heredero del diablo (2014) - Zach McCall (Zach Gilford) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) - Teddy Hefferman (Seth Ayott) *Una Historia Que Contar (2013) - Red (Drew Waters) *Atrapada (2013) - Hollander (Michael Keaton) *Cuernos (2013) - Eric Hannity (Michael Adamthwaite) *12 años esclavo (2013) - Sr. Brown (Scoot McNairy) (versión Buena Vista) *Recuerda este domingo (2013) - Gus (Zachary Levi) *Balada de un hombre común (2013) - Llewyn Davis (Oscar Isaac) *Al diablo con las noticias (2013) - Garth Holliday (Chris Parnell) *El camino de vuelta (2013) - Roddy (Nat Faxon) *Ladrona de libros (2013) - Wolfgang (Matthias Matschke) *Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) - Harvey "Doc" Postlethwaite (Jamie de Courcey) *El abogado del crimen (2013) - Sacerdote (Édgar Ramírez) *Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Jimmy Kim (Benedict Wong) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Carl Killick (Kevin Rankin) *Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) - Sid (Eric André) *Behind the Candelabra (2013) - Joel Strote (Harvey J. Alperin) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Pablo Chacón (Tomer Sisley) (trailers) *El gran Gatsby (2013) - Nick Carraway (Tobey Maguire) *El último desafío (2013) - Lewis Dinkum (Johnny Knoxville) *Los Pee Wee: El invierno que cambió mi vida (2012) - Carl Trudel *Fugitivo (2012) - Marty Braymer (David Bark-Jones) *El Rey Escorpión 3: Batalla por la redención (2012) - Talus (Billy Zane) *Magic Mike (2012) - Tobias (Gabriel Iglesias) (versión Videomax) *Vividores (2012) - Dave (Josh Lawson) *Piel verdadera (2012) - Ash (Abhin Galeya) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - John Daggett (Ben Mendelsohn) *Hombres de negro III (2012) - Agente AA (Will Arnett) *Colisión en la Tierra (2011) - Edward Rex (Andrew Airlie) *Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Vanilla Ice *Aroma y sensibilidad (2011) - John Willoughby (Jason Celaya) *Intercambio de parejas (2011) - Andrew (Edward Akrout) *Judy Moody y un verano que promete (2011) - Sr. Moody (Kristoffer Ryan Winters) *Contando a mis ex (2011) - Colin Shea (Chris Evans) *30 y viviendo en casa (2011) - Voces adicionales *Level Up (2011) - Voces adicionales *El conspirador (2010) - Frederick Aiken (James McAvoy) *El origen (2010) - Eames (Tom Hardy) *Velocidad mortal (2010) - Strayger (Andrew Keegan) *Ceremony (2010) - Teddy (Jake Johnson) (2ª versión) *Karate Kid (2010) - Padre de Mei Ying *El último viaje de Chance (2009) - Voces adicionales *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales *Persecución inminente (2009) - Gavin Kossef (Jim Sturgess) *Viernes 13 (2009/New Line) - Clay Miller (Jared Padalecki) *Terminator: La salvación (2009) - John Connor (Christian Bale) (versión Sony) *Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) - Nigel (Rik Young) *Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) - William "Willy" Juarez (Christian Contreras) *La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) - Kenji Mazuto (Yuki Matsuzaki) *Notorious (2009) - Trock *Crónicas mutantes (2008) - Cabo Jesus Alejandro "El Jesus" de Barrera (Luis Echegaray) *Diversión mortal (2008) - La risa (Keir O'Donnell) *En el límite del amor (2008) - Dylan Thomas (Matthew Rhys) *WAZ: El maleficio (2008) - Pierre Jackson (Tom Hardy) *Un desastre de película (2008) - Calvin (G Thang) (versión DVD Videomax) *La gran oportunidad de Beethoven (2008) - Eddie (Jonathan Silverman) *¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) - Brian Bretter (Bill Hader) *Jugando sucio (2008) - Carter Rutherford (John Krasinski) *Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Joey *A prueba de fuego (2008) - Caleb Holt (Kirk Cameron) *Hancock (2008) - Ray Embrey (Jason Bateman) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) - Voces adicionales *Clara y Francisco (2007) - Francisco (Ettore Bassi) (doblaje mexicano) *Por orgullo (2007) - Hakim Davis (Nate Parker) *Vías y vidas (2007) - Otis Higgs (Eugene Byrd) *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Pavel Lubyarsky (Oleg Taktarov) (2ª versión) *El encierro (2007) - Andy Gordon (James Franco) *Los condenados (2007) - Baxter (Luke Pegler) *Transformers (2007) - Voces diversas *El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Fisk (Mike Realba) *Diversión en ruedas (2007) - Alexander Keene (Mitch Eakins) *Gángster americano (2007) - Huey Lucas (Chiwetel Ejiofor) *Maligno (2006) - Michael Montross (Luke Pegler) *La hija de Santa (2006) - Luke Jessup (Ivan Sergei) *Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut (2006) Clark Kent/Superman (Christopher Reeve) *Solos contra el mundo (2006) - Noam (Ohad Knoller) *Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) - David Childers (Bailey Cave) *Pacto infernal (2006) - Caleb Danvers (Steven Strait) *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) - Takashi / DK (Brian Tee) *Driftwood: el secreto (2006) - Norris (David Eigenberg) *Muriendo por un sueño (2006) - Willy Williams (Chris Klein) *Aceptados (2006) - Daryl "Hands" Halloway (Columbus Short) *In 3 Tagen bist du tot (2006) - Clemens (Michael Steinocher) *Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu (2006) - Shen (Shin Koyamada) *The truth about love (2005) - Archie Gray (Dougray Scott) *Where the Truth Lies (2005) - Lanny (Kevin Bacon) *Danny the Dog (2005) - Danny (Jet Li) *Virgen a los 40 (2005) - Jay (Romany Malco) *Plan de vuelo (2005) - Eric (Matt Bomer) *El hijo de La Máscara (2005) - Tim Avery (Jamie Kennedy) *Invasión 2: El héroe de la federación (2004) - Billie Otter (Cy Carter) *La pasión de Cristo (2004) Jesús (Jim Caviezel) *Saliendo con otros (2004) - Ed (Jay Mohr) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) - Bak Mei (Daniel Wu) *Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos (2004) - Velkan (Will Kemp) *Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) - Mike Winchell (Lucas Black) *Wimbledon (2004) - Dieter (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) *Bad Boys II (2003) - Tito Vargas (Reynaldo Gallegos) *Ahora sí es amor (2003) - Jeff Blue (Adam Greydon) *Todo por las patadas (2003) - George Patrick Owens / "Rudy" *Justin y Kelly (2003) - Brandon (Greg Siff) *Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) - John Connor (Nick Stahl) *Sentencia previa (2002) - Danny Witwe ( Colin Farrell) *El Hombre Araña (2002) - Flash Thompson (Joe Manganiello) *8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) - Lyckety-Splyt (Strike) *Nancy Drew (2002) - Franklin Roosevelt Sanderson (Brian J. White) *Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Phil Collen (Esteban Powell) *Alta velocidad (2001) - Memo Moreno (Cristián de la Fuente) (doblaje original) *How High (2001) - Gerald (T.J. Thyne) *Rápido y furioso (2001) - Leon (Johnny Strong) *El diario de Bridget Jones (2001) - Mark Darcy (Colin Firth) (doblaje original) *Josie y las melódicas (2001) - Alexander Cabot (Paulo Costanzo) *Hermanos de carreras (2001) - Andrew Carson (Trever O'Brien) *Hannibal (2001) - Agente Franco Benetti (Andrea Piedimonte) *El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2 (2000) - Stephen Ryan Parker (Stephen Barker Turner) *Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro (2000) - Voces adicionales (acreditado como José Vilchis) *Comportamiento modelo (2000) - Erick Singer (Jesse Nilsson) *El implacable (2000) - Jeremy Kinnear (Alan Cumming) *Copiando a Mona Lisa (2000) - Arthur (Johnny Galecki) *Camino a la fama (2000) - Cooper Nielson (Ethan Stiefel) *Big Brother Trouble (2000) - Entrenador (Mario López) *Anatomía (2000) - Ludwig (Oliver Wnuk) *¡Escóndete y grita! (2000) - Voces diversas *La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) - Prisionero que se queja de la comida *¿Quién no mató a Mona? (2000) - Oficial Feege (Peter Dobson) (redoblaje) *En un abrir y cerrar de ojos (1999) - Dr. Jason Hersch (Gregg Binkley) *Rockeros rebeldes (1999) - Trip (James DeBello) *Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI (1999) - Greg (Gregory Smith) *El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) - Willy (Farug Tauheed) *Ella es así (1999) - Dean Sampson (Paul Walker) *Los muchachos no lloran (1999) - John Lotter (Peter Sarsgaard) *Las cosas que importan (1998) - Jordan Belzer (Nicky Katt) *Half Baked (1998) - Brian (niño) (James Cooper) *Pequeños guerreros (1998) - Tornado (Harry Shearer) *Patch Adams (1998) - Mitch Roman (Philip Seymour Hoffman) *Perturbados (1998) - UV (Chad Donella) (redoblaje) *8 días a la semana (1997) - Matt (R.D. Robb) *Un hombre lobo americano en París (1997) - Brad (Vince Vieluf) *El invencible (1997) - Hombre de Giancarlo *Flubber (1997) - Jugador 12 *Último recurso (1996) - John Hayes (Peter Gallagher) *Marea roja (1995) - Danny Rivetti (Danny Nucci) *Ayer y hoy (1995) - Scott Wormer (Devon Sawa) *No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario (1995) - Preach (Chris Spencer) *Cacería sangrienta (1994) - Derek Wolfe Jr. (William McNamara) (redoblaje) *Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Lestat de Lioncourt (Tom Cruise) (redoblaje) *Backbeat: El inicio de Los Beatles (1994) - John Lennon (Ian Hart) *Un amor en las nubes (1993) - Lachlan (Russell Crowe) *Dave (1993) - Guardia de la Casa Blanca (Lexie Bigham) (redoblaje) *Un deseo cumplido (1992) - Bull (Jim Whitehead) *El circo de la fe (1992) - Boyd (Lukas Haas) *El padre de la novia (1991) - Howard (B.D. Wong) (redoblaje) *Oscar (1991) - Anthony Rossano (Vincent Spano) (redoblaje) *Halloween 5: La venganza de Michael Myers (1989) - Spitz (Matthew Walker) *Turner & Hooch (1989) - Ernie (David Knell) (doblaje original) *Dirty Dancing (1987) - Johnny Castle (Patrick Swayze) (tercer redoblaje) *El jinete pálido (1985) - Josh LaHood (Chris Penn) *El motín del Bounty (1984) - John Adams (Philip Martin Brown) *Furia de titanes (1981) - Perseo (Harry Hamlin) (redoblaje) *Barry Lyndon (1975) - Lord Ludd (Steven Berkoff) (redoblaje) *El secuestro del Pelham Uno Dos Tres (1974) - Plomero (Timothy Meyers) *2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Miller (Kevin Scott) (redoblaje) Anime Satoshi Hino *Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Kyoya Tategami *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Kyoya Tategami *Beyblade: Metal Fury - Kyoya Tategami *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Dimitri (ep. 18) Keiichi Nanba *Sailor Moon R - Kelvin Taylor (2ª voz) *Sailor Moon S - Kelvin Taylor *Sailor Moon SuperS - Kelvin Taylor Ryō Horikawa *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario - Shun de Andrómeda Daiki Nakamura *Yaiba - Tsukikage *Sailor Moon S - Ukon Katakuri (ep. 113) Mitsuru Miyamoto *Nadja del mañana - Conde Gerhard Waltmüller *Bungō Stray Dogs - Mori Ōgai Kōichi Tōchika *Naruto - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippūden - Neji Hyuga Ryūzō Ishino *Gundam Wing - Chang Wufei *Gundam Wing: El vals interminable - Chang Wufei Shigeru Nakahara * Shuten Doji - Yusuke Shiratori * Digimon Fusion - Gravimon Shinichirō Miki *Naruto - Mizuki *Dragon Ball Super - Zamas / Zamas del futuro / Zamas (fusión) Takahiro Sakurai *Zatch Bell - Kiyo Takamine *Ajin: Semihumano - Yū Tosaki Takehito Koyasu *Yu Yu Hakusho - Asato Kido *Sword Art Online - Nobuyuki Sugo / Oberon Toshiyuki Morikawa *Espíritu de lucha - Alexander Volg Zangief *Magmell ultramarino - Shuin Yuta Kazuya *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno - Shun de Andrómeda / Hades-Shun *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos - Shun de Andrómeda Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Shun de Andrómeda (niño) / Andrómeda Negro / Soldado del Santuario *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades - Hades (OVA 1) (versión de DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Hades del pasado *La visión de Escaflowne - Van Fanel (ambos doblajes) *Soul Hunter - Nasa *Slam Dunk - Kiminobu Kogure (2ª voz) *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Datamon / Chico del aventón (un ep.) *Digimon 02 - Matt Ishida *Digimon 03 - Ryo Akiyama (2 eps.) *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Burter *Dragon Ball Super - Caroni (eps. 13-15) *Kenichi - Siegfried *Magical Doremi Sharp - Akatsuki / Takao Kimura (2a voz) / Fumio (2a voz) / Niño de traje (ep. 18) *Dante el señor de los demonios - Zenon *Yakumo Tatsu - Kuraki Fuzuchi *Inuyasha - Shinosuke *Espíritu de lucha - Kenta Kobashi *Toriko - Sunny *Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Hannou *Shinzo - Zaago *Blood+ - Joel Goldshmidt *YAT - Vendedor de nave *Candidato de la diosa - Ernest Coure *Sailor Moon R - Kyosuke *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Taiki Kou *Yu Yu Hakusho - Touya / Shigure *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Bakura Ryō (2ª voz) / Joey Wheeler (15 eps.) / Caballero legendario Hermos *Bleach - Kaien Shiba / Aaroniero Arruruerie (como Kaien) *Eyeshield 21 - Manabu Yukimitsu / Shien Mushanokoji "Kid" / Hiroshi Oonishi / Hermano de Ichimaru *Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Angelo Aquos / Ren Krawler *Súper Once - Masaru Mukata *Bailando con vampiros - Rozenmann *Pokémon - Profesor Telesu / Profesor Birch (2ª voz) / Emmet *Crónicas Pokémon - Corey Demario / Jared *Renewal of Evangelion - 07 (versión Animax) *Dr. Slump 2 - Miembro de la Pandilla de "Los mosquitos lecheros" (ep. 61) / Tortuga de la Princesa del Templo (ep. 68) / Magic (ep. 53) / el Sol / Alien (ep. 42) / Secuaz del Jefe de la Preparatoria / Adicionales *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Shinjirō Kurama *Castlevania - Trevor Belmont *Violet Evergarden - Papá de Iris *ID-0 - Ido *009-1 - Odín *Devilman Crybaby - Kaim *A.I.C.O. Incarnation - Toshihide Yura *Fate/Extra Last Encore - Twice H. Pieceman *Saga of Tanya the Evil - Tanya Degurechaff (Forma real) / Severin Bientot (Ep. 01) *Baki - Sikorsky / Voces adicionales *Konosuba! God’s Blessing on This Wonderful World - Kyōya Mitsurugi *Kengan Ashura - Keizaburō Sawada *Seis manos - Silencio *Cagaster of an Insect Cage - Supervisor del Bazar *Cybercat Kurochan - Voces adicionales Series animadas Tom Kenny *El Laboratorio de Dexter - Ness dormilón *Las chicas superpoderosas - Mitch Mitchelson (2ª voz) / Serpiente (1ª voz) *Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Henry Armadillo *Breadwinners - Papá de SwaySway Kevin Michael Richardson *Cleveland - Cleveland Brown Jr. *Padre de familia - Cleveland Brown Jr. (3ª voz) Peter Browngardt *Tío Grandpa - Tío Grandpa *Steven Universe - Tío Grandpa (ep. 55) *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Tío Grandpa (ep. 160) Brian Stepanek *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Harold Buttowski *The Loud House - Cartero Jeff Bennett * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Juez toro * Las chicas superpoderosas - Jeff Otros *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Eugene Fitzherbert / Flynn Rider *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Tezz Volitov *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Razer *El Laboratorio de Dexter - Cerebro (3ª voz) / Mayor América (4ª temp.) / Amigo de Dexter #1 (1ª voz) / Cebra imaginaria / Niño campesino / Niño en escuela / Soldado / Pirata / Voces adicionales *Hércules - Hércules *KND: Los chicos del barrio - Chad Worth Dickson (número 274) / Mauricio (número 9 incluyendo su versión joven) / James "Jimmy" Nixon McGarfield (2ª voz) *Static Shock - Shiv (2ª voz) *Academia Skylanders - Jet-Vac *Danger Mouse - Danger Mouse *Trollhunters - Kanjigar *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Antok *El show de Peabody y Sherman - Julio César / Emperador José II / Samuel Osgood / Agente Hombre *El campamento de Lazlo - Rino *Bob el constructor - Spud *Ed, Edd y Eddy - Jimmy (un ep.) *Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Víbora Alga *Bobinogs - Bobinoculares / Narración *Pepper Ann - Stewart Waldinger / Ned *Tres espías sin límite - Tim Scan *El circo de Jojo - Federico *Glenn Martin, dentista - Bret Michaels *Beast Machines - Tankor / Rhinox / Noble *La leyenda de Tarzán - Mojo *Las locuras de Andy - Shane *El show del ratón - Hércules / Voces diversas *Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Dylan *Ben 10 - Kevin (1ª voz) *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Tyler *Ben 10: Omniverse - Capitán Rad "Ganacias, Peligro, Problemas" Dudesman (2.ª voz) / Feedback (cap. 46) *Ben 10 (2016) - Vil/Vilgax *Las chicas superpoderosas - Butch (1ª voz) / Perro parlante (2ª voz) / Niño en comercial / Reparador del clima / Reportero Beto Peláez / Piloto de helicóptero / Ciudadano de acuerdo / Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Sr. Orejas / Voces adicionales *El mundo de Quest - Lord Spite *Los Simpson - Ethan Ballantyne (temp. 22) / Voces adicionales *Futurama - Animatronio (temp. 6) / Voces adicionales *Padre de familia - Kevin Swanson (1ª voz) / Voces adicionales (temp. 1-2) *Kim Possible - Ricky Rotiffle *Monster High - Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch (un cap.) / Romulus *Un show más - Astronauta Jones / Don (2ª voz) / Mitsuru Shinehara / DVD / Voces adicionales *Los cuentos de la Calle Broca - Cristóbal Colón *Max Steel (2013) - Jason Naught *Dragones de Berk - Salvaje *Hora de aventura - Princesa Galleta / T.V. (1ª voz) *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Larry (temp. 3, un ep.) *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Sr. Tenaza / Voces adicionales *Phineas y Ferb - Norm (2ª voz) / Kuchi Pupu / Danny / Candace Flynn (voz alérgica) (ep. 12) / Voces adicionales *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Silver Shill / Jack Pot *Goldie y Osito - Papá Oso *Bienvenidos al Club Eltingville - Jerry Stokes *Elena de Avalor - Canciller Esteban *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Cham Syndulla *Star Wars Rebels - Cham Syndulla *Duck Dodgers -El Whoosh *Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Simón Grimault / Simon Dice *Larga vida a los Royal - Silver Shill *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Kai Yi / Voces adicionales *Transformers: Robots In Disguise - Clampdown *¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Profesor Venenoso / Figura Sombría *Las épicas aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos - Calcetinulpo *La colina de Watership - Hawkbit *Súper Cienci Amigos - Robert Oppenheimer / Shiva *Huevos verdes con jamón - Michael (Zorro) *Pollo Robot - Voces adicionales *Los misterios de la abuelita Prudencia - Voces adicionales *Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales *Patoaventuras (2017) - Storkules / Voces adicionales Series de TV Cheyenne Jackson *American Horror Story: Hotel - Will Drake *American Horror Story: Roanoke - Sidney Aaron James *American Horror Story: Cult - Dr. Rudy Vincent *American Horror Story: Apocalypse Aaron Musicant *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Lance *¡Viva Yo! Con su estrella London Tipton - Lance Colin Donnell *Chicago Med - Dr. Connor Rhodes (1ª voz) *Flecha - Tommy Merlyn Cory Monteith *Glee: Buscando la fama - Finn Hudson *The Glee Project - Él mismo Paul Wesley *Diarios de vampiros - Stefan Salvatore / Silas / Tom Avery *Los originales - Stefan Salvatore Rene Naufahu *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Mentor Ji *Power Rangers: Samurai - Mentor Ji Otros *Diario de una futura Presidenta - Sam Faber (Michael Weaver) (2020-presente) *Anatomía según Grey - Dr. Andrew DeLuca (Giacomo Gianniotti) (2015-presente) *The Witcher - Geralt de Rivia (Henry Cavill) (2019-presente) *4 Blocks - Matias (David Schütter) (2018) *Mentes criminales - Calvin Shaw (Harold Perrineau) (2017) *Westworld - William (Jimmi Simpson) (2016-2018) *Wet Hot American Summer - Eric (Chris Pine) (2017) *22.11.63 - Frank Dunning (Josh Duhamel) (2016) *Max & Shred - Lloyd Ackerman (Jean-Michel Le Ga) (2014-2016) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2008-2014) **Royce Williams (Caleb Moody) (temp. 1) **Sr. Gus Junior (Will Yun Lee) (temp. 7) **Tony (Michael Steger) (temp. 3, ep. 34) **Sam Merlotte (Sam Trammel) (temp. 6, ep. 62) *Chica indiscreta (2008-2012) **Lord Marcus Beaton (Patrick Heusinger) (temp. 2) **Taxista (Guy Lockard) (temp. 5, ep. 105) *Teen Wolf - Profesor Adrian Harris (Adam Fristo) / Insertos *Diarios de vampiros - William Tanner (Benjamin Ayres) *Idénticas - Henry Butler (Kristoffer Polaha) *Bones - Jack Hodgins (3ª voz) *Samantha Who? - Funk (Billy Zane) *Doctor House - Dr. James Wilson (Robert Sean Leonard) *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Trey Atwood (Bradley Stryker/Logan Marshall-Green) *Un sueño en Hollywood - Osbourne "Oz" Silver (James Franco) *Lost **Charlie Pace (Dominic Monaghan) **Robert (Guillaume Dabinpons) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger (versión remasterizada) *Héroes - Ted Sprauge (Matthew John Armstrong) (2006-2007) *The Americans - Phillip Jennings (Matthew Rhys) *Mentes criminales - Kevin Lynch (Nicholas Brendon) (3ª temp.-) / Voces diversas *Sexo en la ciudad - Skipper Johnston *Banda de Hermanos - Sargento Primero Donald Malarkey *Hechiceras - Dex Lawson *El mentalista - Kimball Cho (Tim Kang) / Insertos *Wildside - Charlie Coustos (Alex Dimitriades) *Los Tudors - Edward Fox (doblaje original) *Los socios de la ley - Jonah Gleason *Level Up - Bard (Michael Teigen) *Victorious - Liam *Es tan Raven - Sony Curtis (Akeem Smith) (temp. 2, ep. 15) *Códigos de familia - Nelson Chiu (James Chen) (temp. 1, ep 1) *Buffy, la cazavampiros - Xander (Nicholas Brendon) (temps. 6-7) *Angel - Lorne (2ª voz) (Andy Hallet) *Mandrake - Paolo Mandrake *¡Qué Onda! - Shayne Zabo (Shayne Topp) *El juego de tronos - Oberyn Martell (Pedro Pascal) *Agente Carter - Actor de radio (Walker Roach) *La teoría del Big Bang - Elon Musk (temp. 9, ep. 193) *ZooMoo tiene cerebro - Rory, el tigre *Caso resuelto - Jeffrey Walters (D.W. Moffett) (temp. 6, ep. 2) *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales *CSI: Miami **Todd Manning (Johnathan McClain) (Temp 4 ep 12) (2006) **Josh Avery (Ryan McPartlin) (Temp 10 ep 16) (2012) *CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales Miniseries *D.C.: La Biblia continúa - Jesucristo (Juan Pablo Di Pace) (2015) Películas de anime Ryō Horikawa *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarción de Eris, la Diosa de la Guerra - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Gran Batalla de los Dioses - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan - Shun de Andrómeda (redoblaje) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Shun de Andrómeda Toshihiko Seki *Ranma ½ : Gran aventura en Nekonron, China - Mousse *Ranma ½ la Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas - Mousse *Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas - Mousse Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Shun de Andrómeda *Ghost in the Shell - Basurero *Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños - Pananu *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Kibito-Shin *El niño y la bestia - Padre de Kyuta/Ren *One Piece: Gold - Tanaka *My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes - Shoto Todoroki *Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana - Bisabuelo *Saga of Tanya the Evil: The Movie - William Douglas Drake Películas animadas Rob Rackstraw *Bob el constructor: La gran dino excavación - Spud *Bob el constructor: El gran plan de Bob - Spud *Bob el constructor: Bajo la nieve: Los juegos de invierno - Spud *Bob el constructor: Los caballeros de repara-lot - Spud *Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable - Spud Otros *El progreso del peregrino - Cristiano (tráiler) *Toy Story 4 - Rex *Toy Story 3 - Ken (tráilers) *El canto de las sirenas - Canciller Esteban *Deep, el pulpo - Darcy *Leyendas de Oz: El regreso de Dorothy - Espantapájaros *Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron - Paloma Toady (Stephen Kramer Glickman) *La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Presentador / Ojo Inspector *El libro de la vida - Joaquín (Channing Tatum) *Yellow Submarine - Paul McCartney *Monsters University - Johnny Worthington III (Nathan Fillion) *Turbo - Pepe Maniobra (Snoop Dogg) *Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz - Gran Earl *El principito (2015) - El zorro (James Franco) (Doblaje de cine) / El Sr. Príncipe (Paul Rudd) (Doblaje de Netflix) *Animales al ataque - Bongo, el mono *Spirit: El corcel indomable - Pequeño Arroyo *El regreso de Jafar - Narrador *Shrek - Ratón ciego #1 *Shrek 2 - Anunciador en pantano *Shrek tercero - Cerdito #3 *Pinocho - Piero *Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas - Siddely (Jason Isaacs) / Voces diversas *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Norm (John Viener) *Dinosaurios - Dodger (Rob Schneider) *Intensa mente - Bill Anderson (Kyle MacLachlan) (tráiler 3) *La fiesta de las salchichas - Troy *Coco - Voces diversas / Ernesto de la Cruz (tráiler) *Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas - Voces diversas *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón - Voces diversas *Alpha y Omega - Candu *Anne: La aventura a Green Gables - Gilbert Blythe *Enredados - Flynn Rider (tráilers) *Barbie y las tres mosqueteras - Anunciador *Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Kristoff *Locos por las nueces - Grayson *El deseo de Annabelle - Brewster *El señor de los milagros - Voces adicionales Cortos animados *Forky pregunta - Rex (Wallace Shawn) *Yellow is the New Black - Guardia (Carlos Alazraqui) *Frozen: Fiebre congelada - Kristoff (Jonathan Groff) *Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii - Ken (Michael Keaton) *Enredados por siempre - Eugene Fitzherbert /Flynn Rider (Zachary Levi) *El Fiestódromo - Johnny Worthington III (Nathan Fillion) Telenovelas brasileñas Thiago Rodrigues *Páginas de la vida - Leo *La favorita - Cassiano Otros *El sabor de la pasión - Orlando Lima (Gustavo Melo) *Señora del destino - Ubaldo (Eduardo Fraga) *Dos caras - Apolo (Antônio Firmino) *Ciudad Paraíso - Marcos (Joaõ Sabiá) *Acuarela del amor - Theo (Rodrigo Andrade) *Cuna de gato - Solón (Daniel Boaventura) *Passione - Chulepa (Gabriel Wainer) Dramas coreanos *La reina de los reveses - Kang Woo (Im Yi Kyu) *Educando a la princesa - Lee Shin (Joo Ji Hoon) *El príncipe del café - Choi Han Kyul (Gong Yoo) *La reina de las esposas - Heo Tae Joon (Yoon Sang Hyun) *Pasta - Kim San (Alex) *Mi adorable Sam Soon - Voces adicionales Videojuegos *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Neji Hyuga *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Shun de Andrómeda / Hades/Hades-Shun *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Decker *Quantum Break - William Joyce *Gears of War 3 - Clayton Carmine *Halo 3: ODST - Mike Branley *Cursed Mountain - Eric Simmons *Gears of War: Judgment - Clayton Carmine *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Shazam *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Shazam / Booster Gold / Saint Walker *Batman: Arkham Knight - Jack Ryder *Call of Duty: Ghosts - David "Hesh" Walker *Mortal Kombat X - Quan Chi *LEGO Avengers - Loki *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Loki *¿Dónde está mi Perry? - Norm *Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor - Celebrimbor *La Tierra Media: Sombras de Guerra - Celebrimbor *Rise of the Tomb Raider - Seguidor del profeta *Hidden Agenda - Tom Nelson *The Inpatient - Gordon Hawthorne *Detroit Become Human - Connor *Days Gone - Deacon St. John *Crackdown 3 - Reza Khan *Lego DC Super-Villains - Sr. Milagro / Orion / B'Dg / Skeets *Frantics - Zorro *LEGO: Jurassic World - Barry Sembène *Gears 5 - Clayton Carmine *The Order: 1886 - Voces adicionales *Shadow of the Tomb Raider - Voces adicionales *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order - Voces adicionales Documentales *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje *Flecha (temps. 1-4) *La visión de Escaflowne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (redoblaje) *Beast Machines *Teen Wolf *Blanco humano *Furia al volante *The Hollow *Solitary Man (versión Quality) *Después de la vida (versión Quality) *The Great Debaters (3ª versión) *El conspirador *Ajin: Semihumano *13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi *Rebellion *La historia real de un falso asesino *Other People *ID-0 *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 *Quake: Champions *Shadow of the Tomb Raider (junto con José Luis Rivera) *Planet Zoo (2019) Como intérprete *Eyeshield 21 - Ending 1 *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? (junto con Melissa Gedeón) *Cleveland - Cleveland Brown Jr. (rapeo, un ep.) *Phineas y Ferb - Canciones: "Niños malos", "La historia de Danny" (junto a Memo Aponte) y "Llegaste hasta mi corazón" (junto a Juan Manuel Bernal y Ricardo Silva) *Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Canción: "Renos, mejores que humanos" *Gadget y los Gadgetinis - Tema de Apertura Estudios y empresas de doblaje México D.F. *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CBAudio *Centauro Comunicaciones - Grupo Centauro CDMX *CineDub (desde 2019) *Diseño en Audio *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Dubbing House *Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) *IDF (hasta 2016) *Intertrack *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *Koe Dubbing Masters México (desde 2019) *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *LAS Dubbing *Larsa *Lola MX *Mad Pencil Studio *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Optimedia Productions *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande - Producciones Grande, S.A. de C.V. *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians (hasta 2016) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. - Sonomex *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Ultra Video Cuernavaca, México *CBAudio *Intertrack Filmografía en televisión nacional *Los Simuladores (2008) - Oficial de policía (ep. "Venganza") Premios ;Premios Auris Curiosidades *Comparte personajes con su tío Jesús Barrero: ** En Slam Dunk, Jesús dobló a Kiminobu Kogure en los primeros 52 episodios mientras que José Gilberto lo dobló en el resto de la serie. ** En la franquicia de Toy Story, Jesús dobló a Rex en casi todas sus apariciones mientras que José Gilberto lo dobló en Toy Story 4. *También comparte personajes con Juan Alfonso Carralero: **En Todopoderoso, Juan Alfonso dobló a Evan Baxter en la versión distribuida por Universal mientras que José Gilberto lo dobló en El regreso del Todopoderoso. Curiosamente, Juan Alfonso dobló al mismo personaje en la segunda versión de esta secuela. **Ambos han doblado a Cristiano en las adaptaciones de El progreso del peregrino, tanto en acción en vivo como en animado. Juan Alfonso lo dobló en la versión en vivo de 1978 y en la versión animada de 1950, mientras que José Gilberto lo dobló en el remake de 2008 y en el trailer del remake animado de 2019. Enlaces externos *José Vilchis etrevistado por AnimeBlogger.com.ar Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Actores de los años 2020